RW4HP Valentine's CHallenge
by Ruthiexx
Summary: Valentine's Day at Hogwarts


Author: Ruth

E-mail: elanor4samg@yahoo.com

Rating: PG to PG-13 for the kissing

Disclaimer: Harry belongs with Ron and vise versa. They both belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling.  How we praise you!

Pairing(s): Harry/Ron with implied Hermione/Ginny

Summery: Valentines Day at Hogwarts

Authors notes: Fluff! Fluff and more piles of Fluff!  Plz enjoy and review

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's challenge

As Harry and Ron walked into the great hall they did a double take, "Oh my God!" the hall was decorated with pink hearts and the singing Valentine's dwarves were back, "Where's Lockhart?" Ron asked, though it was highly unlikely that Lockhart was back as the poor sod still didn't have his memory back.

"Happy Valentines day Harry." Ginny chirped sitting next to Hermione, a little too close in fact but neither of the boys cared; those too had been very close since the summer.

Just as the boys sat down to breakfast the owl post came and a lot of owls seem to fly towards the trio's area of the Gryffindor table.  "Oh God!" came the mutters from the boys but Hermione and Ginny were practically bouncing in their seats trying to find if any were theirs.  

"Okay, Okay form a line." And so the group began unloading the burdens from the owl, which flew off immediately except for Hedwig and Pig, who both seemed interested in whom they were all from.   They sorted them into piles, the stack for Harry was automatically high, Ron's came a close second, and Hermione and Ginny seemed to have drawn in third.  

It just so happened that Valentines Day landed on a Saturday so they all opened them leisurely while eating breakfast.

"Oh God, listen to this one! I love your eyes, they sparkle in light, unlike potions that give me an awful fright, you smile so much, I'd like to eat you up for lunch!" Harry burst into laughter at Ron's expense; he seemed to be getting some _really_ awful poems.

"Okay, listen to this; roses are red, violets are blue, just so you know I don't really hate you, signed _shit!_ Draco" Ron peered across the hall to the Slytherin table, but no Malfoy was there to be seen.  Hermione had blushed crimson but while no one was looking she slipped the card into her bag.

Just then a dwarf came up and started reciting another awful poem, except it really wasn't that bad, "Nothing can compare to the sun in your eyes, or the wind tussled hair, each time when you come down from the sky.  Though you don't think it I love you, more then my family and even more then my friends, you're the nicest person to me and I wanted to tell you how much, I, Love, You."  Harry tried to laugh along with the rest of the table but found it difficult; whoever had written that really meant it.  

Little did he notice Ron was trying his hardest not to blush, or at least hide it behind hearty laughter.  

The group soon decided that the excitement and hilarity of the cards had worn off they decided to go back to the common room to make plans for their day.

Hermione and Ginny went off to the library to research whatever they were researching, or talking or doing whatever the hell they were doing, but just before they went Hermione stopped her, "Ginny, was it you who sent Harry that valentine?"  The auburn haired girl shook her head; Hermione only had one other clue to who it might be she would just have to watch her two male best friends a bit more closely from now on.

"No I didn't, but I did send one, to someone I hope can love me for who I am" "I'm sure they will Ginny, I just hope the person I sent mine to will love me too." Both girls smiled as they thought of the other sitting right beside them.

Just as Ron won his third game of chess, Pig flew in, buzzing around his head until he snatched the bird out of the air and took the letter tied to its leg, pig hooted merrily as he watched his master open the card, out came a soft gently voice singing "Roses are red, Violets are blue, always remember that I love you" it would then repeat, "Ron jumped up, "oh my god! It's a valentine!" making an overdramatic statement and waving the card in the air blushing crimson and then running out of the common area wailing, like a girl, or at least a damned good impression of one!

Up in the boy's dorm Ron sat on his bed listening to the valentine, it was beautiful.  The voice singing it was definitely male, Oh how Ron wished it was Harry who sent him the card, the voice was just right if Harry tried to sing, Ron imagined Harry's voice would sound like that.  As he continued to stare at the card he saw writing appear, it said:  "Dear Ron, If you have indeed listened to the message long enough you should be wondering who sent it, well I don't know if you even want to hear this but I love you, I hope if you don't feel the same we can still be friends, if not its your choice, Love Harry."

Inside all his organs were mentally telecasting to him "Yes he loves me!"  Then just as the happiness suddenly halted as his brain conveyed the message "And what do you do know?" The only thing Ron could do to let Harry know he loved him back would be to talk to him or send him a valentine.  He hastily wrote a note "Dear Harry, I'm glad you like me and I like you too, I love you and I hoped you liked the poem valentine, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship, or hurt Hermione we need to talk, Ron" he tied it to pig and he flew off with the note, down the stairs to Harry who was trying to play a game of exploding snap with Neville but he was too nervous and kept loosing.

Pig came down the stairs and zoomed straight into the back of Harry's head, hooting gladly that he had found his target.  Harry carefully untied the letter noticing Ron's handwriting he excused himself from Neville and sat by the fire alone.  His fingers were shaking as he opened up the letter, holding his breath he read the contents slowly taking in each word, he sighed as he finished a great burden lifted from his heart.

He rose and walked up to the hoping Ron would be there. Luckily he was and Harry, surprised at how calm his voice sounded asked, "Ron why did you send me this?"  "Because you sent me this." Ron held up the card the writing still on it plain as day, "I loved it!" Harry sighed again sitting beside his best friend, "Was it you who sent me the poem?" Ron nodded not looking at Harry.  "Ron look at me," He complied and looked directly into Harry's eyes, who gasped at the amount of emotion shining in them. "Ron do you love me?" he asked cradling Ron's face in his palm, Ron let out a shaky breath, "yes," "good because I couldn't think of life without you." He leaned to wards Ron closing his eyes and met the warm lips with his own slightly chapped pair.  

They stayed like that for a long moment before Ron opened his mouth and licked Harry's lips, the next moment found them kissing deeply.  To a passer by they would have seen two lovers trying to set a new world wizarding record for tonsil tennis. 

Harry eventually pulled away breathing heavily his hair more mussed than before and his cheeks were rosy pink. "I'm glad its you who's my valentine," Ron grinned, "And I'm glad to be yours." 


End file.
